Video coding systems compress image data on one device for transmission to another device. This may include videos downloaded over wired or wireless networks such as cable television, satellite, and WiFi. Other such video coding systems are short-range or personal area network (PAN) mirroring systems that transmit video and/or audio files, or otherwise what is viewed on the screen and audible on a transmitting device, and typically to a remote receiving device that is more convenient or provides a better experience for viewing or listening to the video and/or audio. For example, a movie may be played or processed on a smartphone while viewing the video of the movie and listening to the audio on a large television. In other examples, the screen of a laptop may be transmitted to a conference room projector, or a cable box may transmit a show to a smaller device such as a tablet in addition to, or instead of, the television.
Much priority has been placed on reducing latency on these video devices. Latency is the duration from the moment a video is played or processed on a source device to time that the video is played on a destination device. To this end, the compression techniques have been highly efficient by reducing the computational load and the number of bits that are sent to the destination device including the use of efficient subsampling techniques of color values and encoding techniques such as quantization. This priority, however, has often sacrificed the quality of the image at the destination device. This is true even on images with simple color patterns, such as when a screen merely shows a one color background and text in another color as with many different applications. In these cases, the edges of the text may have artifacts causing the text edges to appear to blur or blink and the text may have the wrong colors or a combination of colors when the text should be a single color. This becomes very important since images that only show text on a background is very common.